


Surprise Guest

by jewelrybonney



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelrybonney/pseuds/jewelrybonney
Summary: Not the person you were expecting to come home.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Reader, Rick Grimes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure where I was going with this, I’m making my way through The Walking Dead for the first time and just watched season 7 episode 8 and I really wanted to rewrite Negan’s visit but with the reader there. I hope you enjoy!

Upon hearing a knock at the door, you exaggerate a gasp, scooping up the squirming toddler and standing to place her on your hip. “Now who do you think that could be, sweet-pea? Maybe daddy came back early with a special surprise for you!” You exclaim to Judy, making your way downstairs and to the front door.

“Welcome ho-,” your melodic greeting was cut short, your smile instantly faltering once you catch sight of who is actually behind the door. You instinctively bring round your other arm to hold Judith closer to your chest, a weak attempt to keep her from Negan’s gaze.

“Oh ho, now Carl, you did not mention the kind of company you had, a guy could really get used to coming home to these two angels!” Negan strolls in as if he owns the place, you stepping back to get further away from him. He glances your way, displeased at your actions and coming to stand right before you, you having to crane your head back to meet his eyes.

“Oh come on now, darlin’, no need to be so cold. I went out of my way to make sure Carl here got back safe and sound, even after he snuck in on one uh my trucks, killed two of my men, and even tried to kill me!” Your eyes shot over to Carl, the teenager unable to meet your gaze as his eyes seem transfixed on his feet. Your attention is brought back to the man in the leather jacket as he snakes an arm around your waist, your reaction to bring Judith even closer to you.

“Now it’s been a looong drive back for us, darlin’, so why don’t you pass that little angel on over to me and what’s say you get us some lemonade made, hm?” He drawls, tipping his head to you and holding a hand out to the little girl that looks up at him, assessing just who exactly this stranger is. Your immediate reaction is to snap at him, step away and tell him to go to hell, but you’re hesitant to ruin the air of pseudo peace, to upset him and have him lash out at the children or yourself. Still, you try to dissuade him from holding Judith.

“I don’t think she’d appreciate that, she’s been a bit clingy to me lately, I can’t say she’d be happy in your arms.” You mention, using the action of shifting Judith from one hip to another as a means of leaving Negan’s embrace. He’s silent for a moment, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip before letting out an airy chuckle.

“Well why don’t we see for ourselves if she’ll like ol’ uncle Negan, I’ll even follow ya so you’re always in her line of sight.” He offers, smirking with a twinkle in his eyes as he holds out his arms for Judith. It feels like forever that your eyes are locked, before your shoulders sag and you let out a frustrated sigh.

“Come on Jujubee, this fella here is gonna carry you while mama gets to makin’ some lemonade, how does that sound? Would you like to help me in the kitchen?” You smile at the toddler, helping situate herself in Negan’s arms, tickling her belly a little as a distraction from the look of panic she sends you, unsure of the man holding her. You look up to find Negan staring down at you, another smirk playing at his lips.

You give him a pointed look, jutting your head in the direction of the kitchen, a silent command for him to lead the way. A surprised laugh leaves him as he was taken aback by your silent action, jolting Judy a bit before she follows his lead, his laughter causing some giggles of her own. Excited by the acceptance from Judith, he makes his way towards the kitchen, his arm once again finding its way to your waist.

He looks back over his shoulder to Carl, hollering out, “Now you heard the lady, let us all get in the kitchen to help mama here. Maybe we could even get dinner going for good ol’ Rick for when he gets back. How do you feel about spaghetti, darlin’? It’s a specialty of mine.” He looks back down to you with a wolfish smile as he asks his question, the hand on you squeezing to bring you closer to his chest. You could only hope that Rick would be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick’s heart sank as the gates to Alexandria opened, his sight having fallen on Negan’s men that stood within the community, waiting on his arrival. With shaky hands he guides further in, keying off the ignition and hopping out in record time, reaching his family the only goal in mind. The Saviors scowl at him, but otherwise leave him be, more concerned with looting through the goods Aaron and Rick were able to scavenge. Racing towards his house, Rick takes a moment before swinging the front door open, praying to God he would find Carl helping you with dinner, a bubbly Judith on your hip as her current obsession with you still had not passed.

He stumbled into the foyer, hand reaching out to the nearest wall to steady himself as his world crashed around him; the only evidence of you all having been in the house being the scraps of a meal leftover from dinner.

“Well looky here, Judy girl, daddy Rick finally decided to show up! And here I was thinking I’d get to take you all back home with me.” Rick turns around to find Negan walking up the steps to his house, Carl to one side of him, Judith in one arm and finally Y/N to his other side, arm securely placed around her waist. Anger boiled hot and red within Rick, tensing his body to keep from lashing out at Negan and bring about a violent situation. He locked his gaze with Y/N’s, hoping to expel any worry she had. Uncomfortable as she was, she knew better than to cause a scene and upset Negan, simply finding relief in the fact Rick had made it home safe.

That, however, does not stop Y/N from grabbing an excited Judith from Negan’s arms and making her way to the safety of Rick’s embrace. Rick feels some of the anger ebb away once he has Y/N close to him, further relaxing when she reaches up with her free hand to bring him into a heated kiss. It is Judith’s squirming body in between them that has them separating, Y/N gazing at Rick fondly before passing Judy to him.

“Hugs and kisses for Jujubee, please, it’s far past her nap time now.” Y/N quips, smiling at the scene of the father and daughter duo, Judith squealing as Rick covers her rosy cheeks with affectionate kisses, before handing the toddler back to her mother to be put down for a nap. Rick reaches down for one more kiss from Y/N, Y/N giving Negan a sharp look once they part before making her way back inside the house, firmly shutting the door behind her.

“Well now that was just rude, I make her dinner and she leaves without so much as a kiss on the cheek? Rick, shit, you got quite the greeting, you think I’d get the same if I offered her a place with me? Her and that little girl uh your’s would surely brighten things up at the Sanctuary.” Negan drawls, tipping his body back as if he can catch one last glimpse of Y/N through the window.

His rage reignited, Rick steps up toe to toe with Negan, barely containing his fury as he speaks. “Don’t you ever come near my family again. I made you a promise that I would kill you, and if you threaten them again that day will come a lot sooner that you think. Now go get your shit and leave, it’s waiting for you out front.” Rick spins on the balls of his feet, reaching out for Carl to bring him back inside the relative safety of their home. Before Rick can close the door, Negan’s chuckle has him faltering.

“Ricky, Rick..” He huffs, making his way to stand right in front of Rick, glowering down at him with a smirk on his lips.

“If you think a shitty ass threat like that is gonna keep me away from a treasure like her, you really are dumber than I thought. Sooner or later, she’s gonna see the light and realize the better man to run off into the sunset with.” He chuckles once more, coming nose to nose with Rick now to deliver his final line.

“I myself will be here next week with my men for our pickup and I sure as hell don’t plan on leaving empty handed.” He glances up towards the second story before meeting his eyes back with Rick’s letting Rick know he wasn’t just referring to food and supplies they would be back for. Before Rick can bite back, Negan has stepped back and made his way down the front steps, walking back to the gates of Alexandria, whistling a jaunty tune to himself. Seething, Rick slammed the door, making his way upstairs. He would not stand for this, he would have to take action to keep his family safe.


End file.
